


Una Noche en el Nivel 24

by JadeSphera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Acción y un poco de aventura, Amor de amigos, Angst Ligero, Conversación durante la cena, El alcohol no es la respuesta... pero algunas veces sí puede serlo., Gen, Han es un buen amigo, Han siempre es genial, Juntos siempre vencen a las probabilidades, La vida amorosa de Luke Skywalker es muy complicada, Lo que sucede en el Nivel 24 se queda en el Nivel 24, Luke siempre está metido en algún tipo de desastre, Luke y Han son héroes de verdad, Poniéndose un poco borrachos, Tradiciones Corelianas, Una noche de juerga en Coruscant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSphera/pseuds/JadeSphera
Summary: Una noche en la ciudad les da a Luke Skywalker y Han Solo un poco más de lo esperado.10 meses después de la Batalla de Centralia.





	Una Noche en el Nivel 24

**Author's Note:**

> Este es sólo un episodio que está incluido en otra historia más larga de mi autoría titulada "Proveniencia", pero creo que en si mismo conforma una buena historia, por esta razón lo he posteado por separado.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

_10 meses después de la Batalla de Centralia._

 

 

Luke arribó a su apartamento en _Coruscant_ mucho más tarde de lo que había esperado. Aunque estaba habituado a trabajar horas extendidas y a poner todo de si mismo en lo que fuera que hiciera, las pasadas tres semanas estaban comenzando a pesarle. _‘Siete días más… y se iría de ahí.’_ pensó con algo de alivio. El amenazante dolor de cabeza que había estado tratando de apresarle desde su llegada al planeta parecía estar intensificándose ahora. Esa noche se sentía cansado, hambriento y fastidiado. Distraídamente comía un pedazo de fruta encontrado sobre la barra de la cocina recién había entrado. Se sentía tan fuera de foco que no podía decidir qué hacer primero: dormir, comer o darse un baño. _‘Un baño primero, luego comida.’_ Decidió finalmente.

La Política no era una de sus fortalezas, y la evitaba tanto como pudiera. Prefería las cosas simples y directas… ¡Leia era la política de la familia! En muchas ocasiones, sus amigos más cercanos le habían acusado de ser demasiado ingenuo, de confiar de más, de mostrar sus cartas antes de tiempo; y en la opinión de ellos, esto no mezclaba bien con la Política. Pero siendo honesto, ¡Él ni siquiera tenía cartas que esconder! Pero, si sus amigos se sentían preocupados porque alguien pudiese aprovecharse de él, no había razón para ello. Cuando era necesario Luke sabía responder con firmeza y defender sus puntos de vista. Pudiera ser que en tales ocasiones respondiese con falta de sutileza, y entonces Leia discretamente le frunciría el ceño. ¡Pero él no era un idiota! Y entendía perfectamente lo que se ponía en juego cuando se trataba de lidiar con políticos. Así que su estrategia principal consistía en promover un diálogo abierto para que todos se sintiesen escuchados y cómodos. Su intuición de Jedi siempre le auxiliaba en este tipo de situaciones, ya que le permitía percibir estados de ánimo y las verdaderas intenciones detrás de las palabras, así que esto trabajaba a su favor para evitar cualquier malentendido. Su entrenamiento en la Fuerza también había probado ser una excelente manera de cultivar la paciencia, algo que en este ambiente era sumamente necesario. Pero aún con todo esto trabajando a su favor, siempre que lidiaba con políticos a Luke le parecía que era como caminar sobre la cuerda floja… sobre un grupo de tiburones _Firax_ , esperando anticipadamente por el más pequeño resbalo.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, sintiéndose refrescado y limpio, el sonido de una llamada entrante en su comunicador le pidió su atención. Rápidamente se dirigió a la unidad de comunicación, y al reconocer el identificador, tomó la llamada holográfica. Un rostro familiar, portando una pícara sonrisa, apareció en la pantalla.

“¡Hola _Chico_!” Han Solo saludó a su amigo con entusiasmo, e inmediatamente después mostró un gesto de incredulidad y azoro, “¿Qué haces?” a Han le pareció que Luke se veía como excremento de _bantha_.

“¡Hola Han!” el _chico_ en cuestión le respondió, “Nada en realidad…” agregó inocentemente y encogiéndose de hombros.

  Claro que esto no era algo nuevo para Han. El ver a Luke vistiendo sus ropas de dormir verdaderamente le hacía chirriar por dentro. Parecía increíble que, aunque fuese diez años menor que él, ¡El Jedi se comportara como un hombre mucho mayor! “Vístete con algo decente,” le ordenó, “Saldremos esta noche. ¡Vamos a tener un poco de buena y tradicional diversión!”

Luke hizo un gesto al escuchar a su cuñado. _Buena y tradicional diversión_ sólo significaba una cosa: el buscar una borrachera con ron _Coreliano_ y cualquier otra bebida alcohólica de la que pudiesen echar mano. Una proeza casi imposible para él. Aunque lo quisiera, ¡Luke no podría emborracharse! Un pequeño efecto secundario de su rápida función metabólica de Jedi. Inclusive ya había dejado de beber hacía muchos años. Pero… pensándolo bien, esa noche haría lo que fuera por distraerse un poco. Realmente necesitaba relajarse, así que acompañaría gustosamente a su amigo _Coreliano_ y por lo menos lo intentaría.

Luke dio una radiante sonrisa, “Muy bien. ¿A dónde me llevarás?”

“Es sorpresa.” Contestó el otro con una pizca de misterio.

El estómago de Luke gruñó, “¿Podemos comer algo?”

Han despreocupadamente aplacó la preocupación de su amigo, “¡Oh claro! Hay un montón de comida en el lugar al que vamos. ¡Paso por ti en diez minutos!”

Luke estaba por apagar el comunicador cuando de repente el rostro de Han reapareció, “¡Oh! Casi lo olvido: deja tu _disfraz_ de Jedi.” Le advirtió, “Esta noche, nos vamos de incógnito.”

Mientras finalmente apagaba el comunicador, Luke se preguntaba cómo en todos los cielos iban a lograr _eso_. Prácticamente no existían lugares en _Coruscant_ en donde no pudiesen ser reconocidos. Tal vez él podría vestir ropas de civil y ocultar su sable de luz… o emplear una Ilusión de la Fuerza para evitar ser reconocido, aunque no le gustaría llegar a tales extremos. El uso indiferenciado de la Fuerza era algo de lo que ya no podía darse el lujo, era algo que no era bueno para él dados sus anteriores roces con el Lado Oscuro. Así que ahora prefería evitar el uso de la Fuerza a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. ¡Pero Han! Aunque lo intentara, ¡Ese hombre jamás sería capaz de esconder su galanura y carisma naturales! Lo que, a pesar de los años, permanecía como una de sus principales características. Han alguna vez había sido descrito por Corran Horn como _“difícil de olvidar”_ , y Luke estaba completamente de acuerdo con esa declaración. Años atrás, cuando él aún era sólo un inexperto granjero adolescente, el _Coreliano_ había logrado dejar una profunda impresión en Luke. ¡Él quería ser como Han! Pero conforme se fue despojando de su identidad de granjero, conforme se hizo mayor, conforme maduró y se volvió más seguro de sí, esa primera impresión se fue desvaneciendo, hasta convertirse en un profundo reconocimiento y respeto por su querido amigo.

Tomando lo primero que le pareció lo suficientemente “civil”, Luke se cambió de ropa. No estaba seguro de dejar atrás su sable de luz… Recordó una funda de piel que Mara Jade acababa de regalarle y que había tenido cuidado de empacar para su viaje a _Coruscant_. Ella le había hablado de lo conveniente que era para ocultar un sable de luz de ojos indiscretos. La funda era compacta y dura, y se ajustaba horizontal y cómodamente a la parte trasera de cualquier cinturón utilitario, ocultando el arma pero dejándola a la mano, por si acaso. Luke ajustó la funda a su cinturón tal y como Mara le había explicado, y colocó su sable de luz dentro. Debajo de la chamarra de color amarillo oscuro que le llegaba a la cadera, la funda ni siquiera se notaba. Se volteó a mirarse en el espejo. Por breves momentos estudió su propio reflejo… En fin, _eso_ tendría que servir.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Han tocara a la puerta. Sus apartamentos se encontraban ubicados dentro del mismo complejo, sólo a algunos pisos de distancia. Han vestía sus usuales marinos y cafés, su cabello castaño claro peinado hacia atrás. Mara alguna vez los había reprendido por ser los héroes más desaliñados de toda la Galaxia. Pero en realidad a ninguno de los dos les importaba la moda, tendían a favorecer practicidad y comodidad sobre todo lo demás, y de alguna manera siempre lograban verse apuestos y presentables.

Sobre la acera de su edificio abordaron un repulso-taxi conducido por un sombrío _Defel_. Han le dio algunas instrucciones al conductor y se pusieron en marcha. El vehículo se dirigió hacia abajo, a los niveles inferiores de la ciudad. Tras unos veinte minutos, el repulso-taxi se detuvo en frente de un grupo de elevadores, Han pagó los créditos y le indicó a Luke que bajara. Acto seguido Han le dirigió al primer ascensor, presionó algunos códigos y pasó una tarjeta transparente sobre el lector holográfico. “Sólo con invitación.” Aclaró el _Coreliano_ de modo casual. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos hombres entraron.

Luke sintió cómo el ascensor bajó varios niveles más y se preguntó de qué se trataba todo eso. Su amigo ciertamente estaba tomando grandes medidas para llegar a ese “secreto” lugar. Cuando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, pusieron pie en un ambiente festivo y cacofónico. Las calles estaban llenas de actividad, numerosos y eufóricos seres sintientes de toda especie caminaban por esas calles, un sinnúmero de vendedores ambulantes ofrecía sus mercancías, y numerosos establecimientos invitaban a la clientela a entrar en distintos idiomas. Las siempre presentes luces artificiales proyectaban sombras llenas de movimiento a su alrededor. Todo tipo de entretenimiento era ofrecido. Era una noche de _Pentarnes_ , y era común para los habitantes de _Coruscant_ el permitirse grandes excesos durante su fin de semana. Luke ya había visitado los niveles inferiores del planeta antes, mientras conducía misiones importantes de recolección de información, y sabía que los lugares en los niveles del inframundo _Coruscantino_ eran peligrosos y que debían ser evitados… pero esta era su primera visita al Nivel 24… ¡y el lugar era algo que jamás había visto antes! Más a fuerza de costumbre que otra cosa, rápidamente hizo un escaneo con la Fuerza, pero no percibió peligro alguno. Cada ser sintiente en la muchedumbre sólo tenía una intención en su mente: el divertirse completa y despreocupadamente. El nivel le recordaba algunos lugares rudos, llenos de ocio y recreo como Mos Eisley o Nar Shaddaa, pero con mucho más carácter, exceso y estilo.

Caminaron por las abarrotadas calles que estaban flanqueadas por todo tipo de centros nocturnos, espectáculos, casinos, tabernas, bares, restaurantes y similares establecimientos, abiertos las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Parecía que cada mundo en la Galaxia tenía algún tipo de representación en esos lugares. Varias calles abajo, finalmente se detuvieron frente a un establecimiento que mostraba un gran letrero que leía: _“El Coreliano Vagabundo”_. Luke no pudo evitar notar la gran sonrisa que cruzaba el rostro de Han. El pub parecía rústico y acogedor desde fuera, pero una vez dentro su apariencia agreste escalaba hacia otro nivel. La barra del bar, los bancos y sillas, estaban todos hechos de dura y oscura madera _Coreliana_. Las pequeñas mesas tenían gruesas cubiertas hechas de algún tipo de granito, seguramente _Coreliano_ también. Paneles de madera cubrían secciones en las paredes y techos. Los colores eran ricos y oscuros. Cada decoración presentaba el distintivo toque y destreza artesanal de su orgulloso origen. Aún los pisos eran de rústica madera, salpicados esporádicamente por algún trago derramado, al que prontamente pequeños y discretos androides de limpieza atendían, deslizándose rápidamente entre los comensales. El sonido de música y canciones modernas, combinado con múltiples voces haciendo conversación, se suspendía en el aire. La luz ocasionalmente develaba el espeso humo proveniente de exóticos cigarros. Grandes espejos estaban colocados sobre la pared detrás de la barra del bar. Contra estos espejos se mostraban largas repisas conteniendo numerosas botellas llenas de coloridos líquidos, que brillaban vívidamente cuando las suaves luces rebotaban sobre ellos. El lugar se enorgullecía en ofrecer las mejores libaciones _Corelianas_ dentro de los Mundos Centrales, y por el número de botellas en exhibición, parecía ser que se tomaban sus declaraciones muy en serio. Luke estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los artículos debían de ser de contrabando, pero el riesgo parecía ser algo que valía la pena tomar cuando el resultado final creaba un ambiente que invitaba a la clientela a relajarse, reír y disfrutar; y lo más importante: a gastarse sus créditos.

El lugar estaba abarrotado, pero tras una muestra del infalible _encanto_ de Solo, prontamente la _hostess_ les mostró su mesa. La autenticidad que el ambiente del lugar irradiaba era indiscutible, y Han se sentía exultante. Antes de tomar su asiento, reflexivamente inhaló los olores de los platillos, las botanas, las amargas cervezas y aromáticos vinos de su hogar, sintiéndose un poco nostálgico por _Corelia_. Luke percibió el sentir de su amigo a través de la Fuerza, y se sintió feliz de poder estar con él ahí esa noche.

“¿Es este el lugar de moda en la ciudad?” Luke preguntó a su amigo.

“Wedge y Corran me hablaron de él.” Respondió Han emocionado, “Había querido venir y comprobarlo por mi mismo desde hace ya tiempo. ¡Recuerda que soy el _nerf_ negro de la familia!” concluyó haciendo un travieso guiño.

 _‘Déjaselo al “Clan Coreliano de Coruscant” y siempre descubrirán los mejores lugares para irse de juerga’_ , pensó Luke divertidamente.

Han estudió la carta cuidadosamente y ordenó comida y tragos para ambos, no sin antes asegurarle a Luke que le gustaría todo lo que había pedido. Cuando la orden llegó a la mesa, Luke rápidamente prefirió sólidos sobre líquidos. ¡Estaba verdaderamente hambriento! Su metabolismo siempre funcionaba a toda marcha y le pedía el consumo de muchas calorías. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que Luke había advertido que esto estaba directamente relacionado con la cantidad de energía que invertía en canalizar la Fuerza, y su cuerpo necesitaba ser restituido apropiadamente. Han regularmente molestaba a Luke sobre la cantidad de comida que éste era capaz de consumir, _'¡Sería más barato alimentar a todo el Regimiento 501!'_ , Han bromearía.

Ambos hombres conversaban animosamente mientras comían, hablando de su día a día y de todo tipo de cosas. Al terminar su apetitoso festín, los platos fueron retirados y sustituidos por un arreglo de tragos variados. Han siempre favorecía marcas de su planeta de origen, y si este lugar se vanagloriaba en ser genuinamente _Coreliano_ , entonces estaba determinado a validar la autenticidad de tales declaraciones, y consideró que era un verdadero deber el hacer una cata completa de sus reservas alcohólicas.

Mientras conversaban, figuras que se movían hacia su mesa captaron la atención de Han. Dos atractivas féminas se acercaban a su mesa. Una _piernilarga_ y rubia humana, y una hermosa _Twi’lek_ de piel turquesa hicieron su arribo parándose directamente frente a Luke.

La primera chica preguntó de forma incitadora, “¿Puedo invitarte un trago?”

Con cierta diversión mostrándose en su rostro, Han se volvió hacia el desprevenido Jedi. Aunque todavía conservaba sus rasgos juveniles, con la edad el _Chico_ había desarrollado cierto grado de sensualidad que las féminas encontraban particularmente atractivo. ¡Si tan sólo se decidiera!

Luke se volvió hacia la hermosa propietaria de tal invitación. La torpeza de interactuar con miembros del sexo opuesto le había dejado ya hacía bastante tiempo. Y en realidad esta no era la clase de distracción que él buscaba esa noche, los encuentros casuales ya no eran parte de su vida. Años atrás, cuando todavía era un verde piloto rebelde, había tenido su buen número de ellos. “Umm… No… Gracias.” Su tono fue amable y cortés, pero el significado detrás de su voz no dejaba cabida para negociación alguna.

La segunda chica se volvió entonces hacia Han. “¿Y tú guapo? Le invitó, admirando la apuesta apariencia del ex contrabandista.

“No, gracias dulzura. Ya estoy comprometido.” Se negó él. Han adoraba a Leia y siempre le había sido fiel.

Ambas chicas se miraron con incredulidad y asombro, era evidente que no estaban acostumbradas a recibir una negativa. Después miraron a ambos hombres, primero a uno y después al otro… y su asombro e incredulidad fueron remplazados por entendimiento. Ambas rieron discretamente. Dieron sus adioses y felizmente caminaron dejándoles atrás mientras intercambiaban explicaciones.

Seguramente habían entendido la parte de “ _ya estoy comprometido_ ” erradamente, pensó Luke mientras observaba a las dos chicas marcharse, pero en realidad no le importaba. Han se dio cuenta de sus conclusiones ya que cuando se volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro, ambos rieron abiertamente.

Han tomó un trago de su bebida, dejando que el frío y grueso licor resbalara por su garganta, después se volvió para reprender a su cuñado, “¡Definitivamente necesitas flirtear un poco más!”

“Mmm… Por el momento no hago eso.” Luke declaró apresuradamente.

“A menos que hayas cambiado de parecer y las chicas ya no sean tu tipo…” Han ofreció, “Nosotros estaríamos bien con eso ¿Sabes?” concluyó refiriéndose a si mismo y a Leia.

Luke dejó salir una pequeña risa incómoda, y respondió cuidadosamente, “No es eso… Y sé que no sería un problema para ustedes… Ni para mí… Es sólo que…” Realmente odiaba este tipo de conversaciones, “Tengo otras cosas en la mente.”

Han sabía que Luke estaba lidiando con un montón de líos. “¿La niña _Bakurana_?” le preguntó.

“Entre otras cosas…” Luke admitió, aliviado de cambiar de tema, pero al mismo tiempo contrariado por lo que la pregunta de su amigo le traía a la mente.

“¿Qué edad tiene ella ahora?” Han trataba de recordar.

“Cinco.”

“Demasiado joven.” El _Coreliano_ suspiró. “Las guerras dejan muchos huérfanos.” Él conocía a varios… Él mismo había sido uno, Luke y Leia también… Ahora Han era el padre de tres hijos, y el pensar en que algo así le pudiese pasar a sus amados niños le producía un profundo dolor.

Luke asintió gravemente. “Sólo he regresado _una_ sola vez a verla, Han. No quiero que sienta que la he abandonado.” Un tinte de remordimiento se percibía en su voz, “Quisiera poder hacer más.”

Luke jamás hablaría de ello, pero Han sabía todo lo que el Jedi había hecho ya por la pequeña. Sólo él y Leia lo sabían. A su regreso de _Bakura_ , Luke les había contado todo. De acuerdo con los deseos de su madre, Malinza había sido puesta legalmente bajo el cuidado de Luke. Gaeriel había querido que _él_ fuese el tutor de su hija. La noticia había sido todo un shock para él. El abogado de la familia Thanas le había explicado que, poco antes de partir con la Fuerza Militar _Bakurana_ , Gaeriel había hecho todos los arreglos… _‘Por si acaso’_ , había dicho ella. Tristemente, sus temores se habían vuelto reales. Al enfrentarse a tal propuesta, Luke supo inmediatamente que él no podría cuidar apropiadamente de una niña pequeña. El ser la cabeza de la Nueva Orden Jedi haría esta tarea imposible, y la Academia no era un lugar apropiado para Malinza. Y él sólo quería hacer lo correcto para la niña. Fue entonces que parientes cercanos, quienes habían amado profundamente a su madre, expresaron su deseo de hacerse cargo de la pequeña. Así que ella se había quedado con ellos, quienes le cuidarían hasta que fuese mayor de edad. A final de cuentas todo había salido bien y los intereses de la pequeña habían sido considerados apropiadamente. Los padres de Malinza habían sido figuras prominentes en el Gobierno y el Ejército _Bakuranos_ , y todo lo que ellos habían dejado fue puesto en un fondo fiduciario a su nombre. Pero Luke deseaba dejar todos esos bienes sin tocar hasta que Malinza pudiese disponer legalmente de ellos por su cuenta, para que ésta tuviese un apoyo para independizarse al iniciar su vida adulta. Mientras tanto, siendo su tutor, Luke hizo arreglos para proveer apoyo económico, y Solo sabía que todo salía del propio bolsillo de su amigo. A sabiendas de que su línea de trabajo no era lo que se pudiese llamar “segura”, había llegado hasta el extremo de asegurarse de que en el evento de que algo le sucediese, Malinza tendría todo lo que necesitara.

“Ella sabe que no está sola.” Han le aseguró, “Hacemos lo que podemos _Chico_. Y tú has hecho bien.”

Luke forzó una sonrisa apretando los labios, pero el tinte de tristeza en sus azules ojos lo delataba todo.

“Tu hermana está preocupada por ti.” Agregó Han.

Luke dio un profundo suspiro, “¡Siempre está preocupada!”

Dando un trago más a su amarga bebida, después de pasarlo Han continuó, “Me dijo que estás _“bloqueándola”_ demasiado. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Sé que entre ustedes dos hacen esta _cosa_ con la Fuerza, y ella a estado sintiéndote _“raro”…_ Creo que me entiendes.”

“Ya le dije que no tiene _nada_ de que preocuparse. ¡Estoy bien!” Leia siempre era sobreprotectora con él. Como Jefe de Estado de la Nueva República ella llevaba una vida muy ocupada y llena de presiones. Luke trataba de no agregarle más preocupaciones, y el saber que su hermana aun así se preocupaba le hacía _a él_ sentirse doblemente mal.

“Yo también estoy preocupado por ti, Luke.” La voz de Han sonaba genuinamente preocupada, y le había llamado por su nombre, así que esto iba en serio. A lo largo de ese año el _Chico_ había estado de luto… ¡Pero no podía permanecer así para siempre! “¿Cómo estás _realmente_ lidiando con lo que pasó en _Centralia_?” finalmente preguntó.

Luke dió un resoplido, “Tan bien como es de esperarse…” y una vez más dió un suspiro pasando los dedos de una mano por su rubia melena y reclinándose en su respaldo. Los eventos durante la batalla de _Centralia_ le habían afectado profundamente. Gaeriel había muerto allí, y el golpe fue doloroso… más doloroso de lo que se hubiese imaginado jamás. Ella había sido un amor de su pasado, pero su reencuentro había despertado sentimientos no reconocidos que aún sentían el uno por el otro, sentimientos que habían perdurado a pesar de los catorce años transcurridos. Pero el alborozo había durado muy poco, el resultado de la batalla se había asegurado de ello.

“Mmmh,” Han aseveró con conocimiento de causa, “Dime algo… Tan bien como en: _Me estoy sobreponiendo y estoy preparándome para continuar_ … O como en: _He renunciado a todas las relaciones amorosas quedando desterradas de mi vida y planeo de ahora en adelante vivir el resto de mi existencia siendo un solitario_.”

Luke dio una tímida sonrisa. No importaba que no fuese sensible a la Fuerza, su cuñado podía leerlo como a un libro abierto… y él no podía mentirle a Han, “Creo que más de lo último…” admitió.

“Realmente estás fuera de tus cabales _Chico_.” Han le reprendió.

 “Han, ¡No tengo tiempo para amoríos!” Luke explicó mientras pasaba una mano por su cara en un gesto de exasperación, “No quiero complicarme la vida… ¡Ya está suficientemente complicada! Estoy hasta el cuello de sesiones con el Senado cada número de meses, siempre estoy ocupado con la Academia, reconstruir la Orden Jedi es más que un trabajo de tiempo completo, ¡Y ya tengo suficiente gente alrededor mío para cuidar de por vida!”

El _Coreliano_ trató de mostrarse comprensivo hacia su amigo, pero aún así… “Sé que tienes una gran carga de responsabilidades sobre tus hombros Luke, y que lo que te encomendaron ese par de hechiceros lunáticos tuyos no es un asunto fácil… ¡Y lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora! ¡En verdad!” Han hizo una pausa, “Aún así, no puedo dejar de pensar en que un interés romántico, una compañera, podría darte algo que te falta, algo que te ayudaría a hacer la carga más ligera. ¡Eres humano! ¡Encuentra a una linda chica!” Y luego una sonrisita pícara cruzó sus labios, “¡Obviamente ellas no están huyendo de ti!” terminó haciendo un gesto en dirección hacia por donde las dos bellezas se habían marchado momentos antes.

“Es mejor que se mantengan alejadas de mí.” Declaró Luke con un poco de amargura.

El _Coreliano_ hizo un gesto de enfado. Inclinándose hacia su amigo, suavemente le advirtió, “Juro que te voy a golpear. ¡Y fuerte! ¡Y a aporrear toda esa tontería de mierda que tienes en la cabeza!”

“Puedes _tratar_ …” Luke se mofó, un tono de reto en su voz.

Han elevó las cejas, “¿Y ahora te me pones engreído?”

“Soy un hombre adulto. Sé lo que hago.”

Por unos momentos bebieron en silencio. La atmósfera tornándose un poco incómoda. Han sabía que tenía que presionar las cosas un poco más, antes de que Luke terminara ignorándole y cerrándose más apretadamente que una caja fuerte de _duracero_. También sabía que, sin importar qué tanto lograra irritar a su testarudo amigo, éste jamás se cerraría a él por completo. Nunca permanecían molestos el uno con el otro por mucho tiempo. Después de tantos años de convivencia, ya tenían cierta dinámica entre ellos. Una dinámica nacida primero de una verdadera camaradería, que luego evolucionó en absoluta confianza y amistad verdadera, para finalmente crecer y transformarse en verdadero amor de hermanos. ¡Han había visto a Luke crecer y convertirse en un hombre por todos los _pettins_! Y crecer rápidamente era algo que ambos tuvieron que hacer.

Han reanudó la conversación. “¿Y qué hay de Mara?” preguntó casualmente, “Parece que disfrutas su compañía.” Al percibir la forma en como Luke se reacomodó en su asiento, Han supo que había dado en el blanco.

“¿Qué hay de ella?” Luke evadió la pregunta.

“Bueno, _tú_ dime a _mí_.” Han no iba a dejar que su rubio amigo se zafara de ésta tan fácilmente.

“Somos buenos amigos. Eso es _todo_.” El Jedi aclaró.

“Sí… _amigos_.” Han sonrió con picardía, un brillo travieso cruzando sus ojos de color avellana.

Han sabía muy bien que Luke guardaba celosamente su vida privada, incluso de él; pero también sabía que jamás le mentiría. ¡El _Chico_ no sabía mentir! Así que, si tenía que hacerle retorcerse un poco para lograr que saliera de debajo de su roca imaginaria, estaría más que feliz de hacerlo.

Luke le lanzó una mirada de disgusto al _Coreliano_ , “Nos llevamos bien. El único problema que tenemos es nuestro desacuerdo con respecto a desarrollar sus habilidades en la Fuerza.”

“¡Ya deja de hostigarla con entrenamiento Jedi!” Han le regañó.

“Ella es muy talentosa, Han. ¡Puede convertirse en una Jedi muy poderosa! Somos tan pocos aún. ¡No puede simplemente olvidar y renunciar a sus habilidades!” Luke desarrolló apasionadamente.

“Y el todopoderoso, todo conocedor Luke Skywalker sabe qué es lo mejor para cada uno de nosotros ¿Verdad?” El _Coreliano_ le respondió secamente.

“¡No! ¡Claro que no!... ¡No es lo que piensas!” el Jedi cortantemente aclaró. Ya un poco más calmado agregó, “Es sólo que… sería un desperdicio tan grande.” Terminó con una pizca de decepción.

“¿Un desperdicio?” preguntó Han incrédulo. Un brillo de repulsión se mostró en sus ojos. “Y si Mara no se convierte en Jedi… ¿Eso significaría que tú la harías menos? ¿Qué ella estaría por debajo de ti? ¿Qué no se merecería tu tiempo?”

Un gesto de horror apareció en el rostro de Luke, “¡Claro que no!” refutó indignado. “¡Jamás haría o pensaría algo así! Jedi o no, Mara es una mujer grandiosa, que ha logrado grandes cosas por cuenta propia. ¡Es una mujer increíble! ¡Ella vale más que cualquier número de Jedi que yo pudiera juntar!” fervientemente la defendió, mostrando enojo ante las insinuaciones de su amigo.

El _Chico_ había mordido el anzuelo.

Han se recargó en su respaldo, dándole a Luke una mirada que denotaba extrema satisfacción consigo mismo, “¿Lo ves? Realmente _ella_ te gusta.” Acto seguido le reprendió irritado, “¡Y tan sólo estás inventándote excusas!”

Han le había tendido una trampa y Luke había caminado directo a ella. El Jedi se sentía un poco avergonzado de su despiste. Era obvio que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Mara eran más profundos de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir, y Han se había dado claramente cuenta de ello. “Todo el tiempo tenemos desacuerdos y la pasamos discutiendo.” Luke trataba de recuperar el control de la situación, “Peleamos demasiado… por cosas sin importancia. No creo que esto sea una buena señal para una relación _prometedora_.”

Después de dar el último trago a su tarro de licor, una sonrisa pícara se mostró en los labios de Han, “Dos palabras: ¡ _Juego Previo_!” declaró triunfante, colocando con firmeza su tarro sobre la mesa en un gesto victorioso.

“¿Qué? ¡No!!” Luke reclamó defensivamente.

“¡Claro que sí!!” El _Coreliano_ golpeó sobre la mesa con una mano, “¡Puedo cortar toda esa tensión sexual que existe entre ustedes con una _vibronavaja_!”

Luke se cubrió la cara con una mano.

“¡Vamos! Dime que no crees que es atractiva.” Han le retó.

Luke giró los ojos, “Mara es una mujer muy hermosa, Han. _Todos_ pueden verlo.”

Han presionó un poco más, “Entonces la verdadera pregunta es: _¿Es ella lo suficientemente hermosa para el Maestro Jedi?_ ”

Ese hermoso rostro enmarcado por una abundante, ondulada y sedosa cabellera larga y roja… Su grácil y esbelta figura… La piel pálida y suave… Esos brillantes e intensos ojos verdes… Esa boca perfecta e invitante… “No quiero tener esta conversación.” Luke cortó bruscamente, deseando que Han soltara el tema.

“¡Te he visto!” Han le dijo, con una sonrisita de satisfacción como si hubiese sorprendido a Luke haciendo algo indecente, “La forma en como la miras… Cómo te comportas alrededor de ella. Es muy _sutil_ , pero lo he notado. Después de todo _soy_ tu hermano mayor.”

Luke se sonrojó. Podía deducir hacia dónde iba dirigida esta conversación, y probablemente iba a lamentarlo, pero tenía que preguntar. “ _Sutil_ como en: _He tenido que poner VERDADERA atención para darme cuenta_ … O como en: _Todo el mundo lo nota pero han sido demasiado discretos como para mencionarlo_.” Preguntó con algo de timidez.

Han hizo un exagerado gesto de reflexión con la cabeza, “Mmmm… Déjame pensar… Más de lo último, creo.” Confesó finalmente, una mueca de diversión en sus labios.

El Jedi se sonrojó todavía más.

Han rio de la enrojecida cara de su amigo, “¡Admítelo! ¡Estás perdido sin ella!”

Con calma Luke se recompuso. Miró largamente al vaso frente a él… los dedos de sus manos flexionándose nerviosamente… ¿Para qué seguir negándolo? Cuando se sintió listo, miró abiertamente a su amigo sentado al otro lado de la mesa. “¿Qué quieres que admita, Han?” suavemente, lentamente declaró, “¿Qué la quiero para mi? ¿Qué la he deseado desde el primer día que posé mis ojos sobre ella? ¿Qué quiero más de ella?” Sintió su corazón atorarse en su garganta, “Pues bien… la deseo.” Confesó.

Esta era una _gran_ confesión, Han reconoció. Una confesión que a Luke debió costarle un enorme esfuerzo hacer. Pero aún así, no iba a permitir que su amigo se ahogara en sus autoinfligidos sentimientos de víctima. “Verdaderamente te crees este acto tuyo de héroe torturado.” Le dijo sarcásticamente.

Luke no dejó que el comentario le afectara. Finalmente esa reticente barrera se había derrumbado, y ahora las palabras parecían fluir más fácilmente. “El asunto es que… verdaderamente no sé en dónde estoy parado en todo lo referente a Mara.” ¡Honestamente no lo sabía! Siempre le había resultado insoportablemente doloroso el darse cuenta de que, sin importar lo que hiciera, jamás podía llegar a ella. Siempre algo se interponía entre ellos. Habían estado gravitando el uno alrededor del otro por casi diez años ya, y el no había hecho nada nunca. ¡Nada! Pero el hacerse reproches ahora no ayudaba y era de poca importancia. Ya se había abierto suficiente por hoy. Su ademán rápidamente cambió, y su bien practicada calma Jedi sustituyó su anterior desasosiego, “Lo que siento por ella no es de importancia… Mara jamás me a dado razón para creer que ella está interesada en mi… al menos no de esa manera… y no planeo averiguarlo. Estamos bien así.” ¿Para qué descomponer algo que funcionaba tan bien?

“Estás comportándote como un _Tip-yip_!” Han le desafió.

Han lo estaba llamando cobarde, y probablemente tenía razón. Tal vez se estaba comportando como tal. Luke sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, que corría hasta lo más profundo de si mismo… _Tal vez_ si reuniera el coraje necesario, se atrevería hasta a admitir que era muy probable que ya estuviese enamorado de Mara… aunque aún estuviese de luto por Gaeriel… Su vida amorosa siempre era tan… ¡ _complicada_! Y un detalle adicional se hizo presente en su mente, un detalle que había estado carcomiéndole desde hacía ya largo tiempo. “¿Y qué de Lando?” Calrissian y Mara habían tenido una relación intermitente por algunos años, o al menos eso era lo que él había sabido. La pelirroja jamás había hablado de ello, y él jamás había tenido el valor de preguntar.

Con un ademán de su mano, Han descartó las preocupaciones de su amigo. “¡Él está con Tendra ahora! Comprometidos y hasta el cuello con preparativos para la boda. Ocupado planeando jugar a la casita en algún elegante complejo residencial lo suficientemente grande para albergar su sobrecrecido ego.” Han declaró burlonamente. “No le va a importar lo que pase entre tú y Mara.”

La sutileza no era una de las cualidades de Solo. Y aunque Han fuese demasiado directo al expresar sus opiniones, Luke estaba convencido de que sus intenciones eran buenas; y apreciaba lo que su amigo estaba tratando de hacer por él. “Han... Sé que estás haciendo esto por mi bien… Te prometo que pensaré en todo lo que hemos hablado.”

“¡No me prometas eso!” se quejó Han, al no agradarle la aparente falta de compromiso por parte de su amigo. “¡Prométeme que pondrás atención y que vas a hacer algo referente a lo que sientes por Mara!” le aclaró insistente. “Y disculpa por tocar este tema ahora, pero el no reconocer tus verdaderos sentimientos no es bueno para ti. ¡Sólo mírate!” Han sabía que el tocar el tema de Gaeriel nuevamente tal vez era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. ¡Pero por la madre de todos los meteoros! ¡Ya le habían dado demasiado tiempo a este _Chico_!

Luke hizo una mueca al escuchar este último comentario. Han tenía razón, no era bueno que viviera con sentimientos no reconocidos. El sólo mirar lo que había pasado con Gaeriel era suficiente evidencia de ello. ¿Qué no había aprendido nada? Han y Leia siempre querían sólo lo mejor para él, tal vez era tiempo de escucharlos. Y si se atreviera a sobreponerse a su congelamiento emocional… ¿Qué tenía que perder? ¿Qué su amistad con Mara no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir un error de juicio de su parte? Después de todo, ambos eran adultos sensatos y razonables. Pero si las cosas no resultaran como esperaba… ¿Podría el sobreponerse a un rechazo? Esto era algo que verdaderamente le amedrentaba. ¿Pero y si ella dijera que sí? _‘¡Aquí voy otra vez! Con los “qué tal si”’_ ¡NO! ¡Ya no más “qué tal si”! ¡Ya había hecho suficiente de _eso_! Sólo había una manera de averiguar el resultado… y era tiempo de que hiciera algo al respecto. “Te prometo que pondré atención… y que pensaré en la mejor manera de actuar siguiendo mis sentimientos.” Le dijo a Han finalmente, y esto era lo más lejos que se atrevía a llegar por ahora.

Esa respuesta no era exactamente lo que Han quería escuchar, pero por ahora era suficiente. Realmente representaba un avance considerable para su obstinado amigo. Así que se conformaría con esto. “¡Hay que brindar por ello!” declaró Han alegremente. “¡ _Chakta sai kae_!” exclamó el antiguo brindis _Coreliano_.

“ _Chakta sai kae_ , Han.” Luke le brindó a su cuñado una franca sonrisa, “Sólo vamos a disfrutar de la velada.”

Ambos vasos se encontraron con un feliz tintineo.  


El disfrutar de la velada resultó un poco más agitado de lo que Luke y Han podían haber esperado. Después de varias rondas de tragos, Luke podía percibir claramente que Han le llevaba ventaja. Todos en el pub parecían estar teniendo una gran noche y él mismo tenía que admitir que también la estaba pasando muy bien. El tiempo que podía pasar a solas con Han era escaso, pero siempre era divertido. De repente, crudas vociferaciones se levantaron sobre el sonido de la música y demás ruidos en el lugar. En una esquina del establecimiento un grupo mixto de aliens estaba discutiendo. Luke pudo diferenciar a tres _Devaronianos_ y cuatro _Zábraks_.

Los _Zábraks_ se sentaban a su mesa, mientras los _Devaronianos_ se alzaban de pie sobre los otros. Uno de los primeros discutía acaloradamente con uno de los segundos, mientras el resto de ellos observaban atenta y tensamente. Su lenguaje corporal delataba que estaban ya bastante embriagados. Luke se daba cuenta de la indignación y la ira que permeaba la energía de los aliens, y la llana malevolencia que se desprendía de un grupo hacia el otro, y viceversa. _‘Esto se puede salir de control rápidamente,’_ advirtió el Jedi. _‘Qué bien que en este Nivel no se permiten armas.’_ Al parecer, esta conclusión la había tomado demasiado rápido.

De repente, el _Devaroniano_ que había estado hablando, dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al _Zábrak_ al que le había estado dirigiendo la palabra. Éste último cayó de espaldas bruscamente, llevándose consigo la silla en la que había estado sentado. El resto de los _Zábraks_ a la mesa observaban estupefactos, pero casi inmediatamente se repusieron de su asombro y éste fue reemplazado por una gran furia, y sin pensarlo tomaron justicia por su propia mano, saltando sobre sus atacantes. Los _Devaronianos_ no perdieron el tiempo en dar su propia respuesta. Usando sus puños primero, y luego cualquier vaso, plato, botella u objeto que pudiesen usar como un arma, ambos bandos se enfrentaron con furia. Los _Zábraks_ eran bien conocidos por su agilidad y reflejos rápidos, pero los _Devaronianos_ eran fuertes y resistentes; las cosas podrían desarrollarse a favor de cualquiera de los bandos.

“¡Voy a poner un alto a esto!” declaró Luke severamente, levantándose y dando unos pocos pasos en dirección a la pelea.

Rápidamente Han se levantó y le detuvo. Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Jedi le apretó firmemente, “Relájate, Luke. Sin una pelea, ¡Esta no sería una auténtica noche de juerga _Coreliana_!” declaró mostrando una sonrisa divertidamente retorcida.

Luke estaba a punto de criticar la opinión que su amigo tenía sobre _autenticidad_ , pero las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de su boca. En poco tiempo la pelea había escalado a niveles peligrosos, y sin previo aviso, miembros de ambos bandos buscaron dentro de sus túnicas y bolsillos produciendo peligrosas pistolas láser, y sin titubeo alguno comenzaron a dispararse los unos a los otros.

Y así, se desató la locura.

Todo se desarrolló rápidamente. Cada bando desesperadamente buscó cubierta, mientras los tiros de las pistolas láser volaban peligrosamente por todos lados, atrapando a los comensales en el fuego cruzado. Todos los presentes rápidamente se cubrieron metiéndose debajo de las mesas, cuya cubierta de grueso granito soportaba los impactos de los tiros sueltos. Han y Luke reaccionaron velozmente. Aunque ya no formaban oficialmente parte de las Fuerzas Armadas, su arraigado entrenamiento militar respondió instintivamente, dándoles un tiempo de respuesta equiparable al de sus días como soldados. Ambos hombres tomaron cubierta por reflejo. Con un rápido y fuerte empujón de su bota, Han volteó la pesada mesa, transformándola en una momentánea barrera protectora detrás de la cual pudieron cubrirse. Ambos permanecían en cuclillas detrás del inventado escudo. Los tiros de láser rebotaban por todas partes. Cuando Han se volvió a ver a su alrededor, pudo darse cuenta de que el resto de los comensales ya habían encontrado protección debajo de las mesas, mientras maldecían y gritaban muertos de pánico.

“Me pareció leer un aviso de _No se admiten armas_ a la entrada.” comentó Luke secamente.

“Me supongo que no todos los comensales saben leer en _Básico_.” Respondió Han sarcásticamente, deseando haber traído su pistola láser con él. Han consideró que, después de todo, sus vidas en realidad no se habían vuelto tan pacíficas como a él le gustaba creer.

“¿Cómo lograron burlar los escáneres en la puerta?” se preguntaba Luke.

“Las celdas de energía en sus pistolas láser deben de tener algún tipo de _amortiguador_ que debilita sus emisiones.” Dedujo Han, “Son muy raros y altamente ilegales, pero puedes hacerte de uno si tienes los créditos para pagarlo… Y los escáneres en lugares como éste no son de grado militar.”

“Esos son _Zábraks_ y _Devaronianos_ , Han. Seguramente has oído que sus rencillas son legendarias.” Ofreció el Jedi.

Sí, estas dos especies en particular ¡se odiaban! Ambas eran especies humanoides que poseían cuernos en el cráneo, y algunos antropólogos y etólogos creían que éstas compartían un ancestro común. Esta creencia no era bienvenida por ninguna de las dos razas en cuestión, ya que aborrecían la idea de que pudiesen estar emparentados en forma alguna. Siempre tenían argumentos y discusiones sobre cuál especie había llegado primero, sobre las cualidades únicas e indiscutibles que los diferenciaban los unos de los otros. Quienes eran los más fuertes, los más valientes, los mejores guerreros, los mejores rastreadores… eran temas de acaloradas discusiones. Y tomarían grandes medidas para comprobar que no tenían nada en común. Irían tan lejos como para matarse los unos a los otros.

 _‘Estos estúpidos, necios, hijos de banthas, y sus eternas disputas.’_ Pensó Han extremadamente indignado. Estos _hijos de Sith_ estaban arruinando su velada ¡Y eso era algo que él no les iba a permitir! “Tenemos 4 hostiles a las 12 en punto y 3 hostiles a las 2.” Hizo su conteo y se volvió a mirar a su compañero Jedi.

Luke respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Y luego lentamente la agitó ante la ironía de la situación. Aquí estaban, teniendo una noche de diversión, en un área restringida de armas… pero los problemas parecían seguirles a donde quiera que fueran. Se sentía aliviado de haber seguido su corazonada sobre traer su arma. Los sables de luz eran armas extremadamente raras, muy peligrosas si no se tenía el entrenamiento y la habilidad para manejarlas, y prácticamente indetectables por cualquier escáner conocido, aún de grado militar. Deshaciéndose de su chamarra, Luke llamó la atención de Han, y le dio una mirada llena de significado, “Tengo mi sable de luz.”

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó los labios del ex contrabandista, “Entonces es momento de terminar con esta fiesta.”

“Hazte cargo de las 2 en punto y yo tomo las 12.” Propuso Luke. Han asintió. Esto significaba que Luke se haría cargo de los _Zábraks_ y Han de los _Devaronianos_.

Sin más tardanza, Luke dio un poderoso y grácil salto hasta una mesa que aún estaba de pie al centro de la habitación. Sin esfuerzo, su delgada y bien delineada figura aterrizó sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente tomó su arma, encendiéndola y haciendo que la brillante hoja siseara en existencia. Con precisión de Jedi, instintivamente desvió varios tiros láser, enviándolos hacia arriba donde se estrellaron de forma segura en el techo. Han sabía que Luke no necesitaba molestarse con introducciones, a la vista de la verdiblanca espada de energía, seguramente todos en el lugar ya sabían de quién se trataba. _‘Tanto por querer andar de incógnito.’_ se reprochó.

“¡Alto!” el Jedi ordenó, “Bajen sus armas. ¡Ahora!”

Tras su cubierta, Han escuchó los disparos detenerse. El zumbido del sable de luz el único sonido, su hoja esparciendo una luz sobrenatural. El _Chico_ vaya que sabía hacer una entrada; y también podía sonar amenazante cuando quería. Con suerte y esto sería lo único que se necesitaría para detener esta locura. La duda en los aliens era evidente. Esto le dio a Han el momento que necesitaba para actuar. ¡Era ahora o nunca! Decididamente salió de detrás de cubierta, y cuidadosamente se deslizó hacia los _Devaronianos_ , sin que estos lo notaran.

Evidentemente, los aliens estaban demasiado alcoholizados como para evaluar apropiadamente la seriedad de la situación en la que se encontraban. Tras una breve pausa, las siete pistolas láser apuntaron hacia Luke… y dispararon. Habilidosamente el Jedi rechazó cada disparo, enviando los proyectiles mortales hacia arriba donde no causarían mayor daño. Distraídos por su objetivo, los embriagados aliens no notaron que Han se movía hacia ellos.

Han derribó al primer _Devaroniano_ , tumbándolo utilizando todo el peso de su cuerpo. Han era un hombre alto, de constitución fuerte, y se alzaba varios centímetros por encima de cualquier _Devaroniano_ , pero los miembros de esta especie eran increíblemente fuertes y musculosos. Con su contrincante pegado al piso bajo su peso, el _Coreliano_ noqueó y desarmó al alienígena de piel naranja. Rápidamente tomó posesión del arma y volteándose sobre su espalda dio un tiro al siguiente _Devaroniano_ , apuntando a la pantorrilla de éste. El disparo dio en el blanco e hizo al alien de orejas puntiagudas gritar de dolor y comenzar a brincar en un pie. Han se movió rápidamente, y abalanzándose sobre él le asió por los protuberantes cuernos en su cabeza y lo inclinó hacia abajo, hundiendo su rodilla en la cara del alien poniéndolo fuera de combate; acto seguido pateando el arma de la mano del desmayado contrincante. Han tomó un segundo tiro hacia el tercer alien, fallando por poco mientras éste buscaba cubrirse detrás de una de las mesas caídas, regresando el fuego mientras lo hacía. Han tomó cubierta detrás de un volteado sillón. Ambos contendientes se disparaban el uno al otro a cada oportunidad.

Dándose cuenta de que Han ya estaba sobre los _Devaronianos_ , Luke se abalanzó sobre los _Zábraks_. Éstos se resguardaban detrás de la barra del bar mientras continuaban disparando. Cubriendo la distancia que le separaba de ellos con un gran salto ayudado por la Fuerza, Luke aterrizó sobre la barra. Mirando hacia abajo descubrió a los cuatro aliens, que a cambio miraban hacia arriba con ojos sorprendidos. No queriendo usar fuerza letal, Luke desarmó a sus oponentes con un jalón de Fuerza, desprendiendo las pistolas láser de sus manos. Los alienígenas estaban aún un poco borrachos, y parecía que a pesar de ello no querían verse intimidados tan fácilmente. Los _Zábraks_ eran considerados seres orgullosos, desafiantes y hasta arrogantes, y también tenían una sanguinaria reputación. Sin dudarlo, acto seguido los cuatro _Zábraks_ blandieron amenazantes _vibronavajas_. Poniéndose de pie avanzaron hacia el Jedi. Rápidamente éste dio un salto hacia atrás, plantándose frente a la barra, a una distancia segura de sus atacantes, mientras éstos salían de detrás de ella. “No tenemos que pelear”, les advirtió Luke, “Sólo desistan y los dejaré ir.”

Han y el último _Devaroniano_ en la pelea, intercambiaban disparos. La pieza de mobiliario detrás de la cual Han se cubría era lo suficientemente grande para darle protección a su larguirucha figura, pero el material de ésta no era lo suficientemente sólida para soportar la fuerza abrasadora de los disparos láser, ¡y la barrera de Han ganaba agujeros por segundo! Un destello sobre el suelo llamó la atención de Han. Notó una plateada charola tendida sobre el piso, y en su pulida superficie advirtió el reflejo de un gran candil que colgaba sobre la cabeza de su oponente. Sólo tenía una oportunidad… y decidió tomarla. El candil descendió pesadamente cayendo aparatosamente sobre el incauto alien. El _Devaroniano_ se arrastró con dificultad de debajo del desastre. Han lo abordó justo a tiempo, sus nudillos golpeando fuertemente la sien del atolondrado alienígena, haciéndole perder la conciencia. “Creo que tú y tus camaradas acaban de auto expulsarse de este lugar para siempre.” Murmuró Han despectivamente.

En el lado de Han, la pelea había terminado.

Luke no quería matar a sus oponentes. El hecho de poder hacerlo no significaba que debiera hacerlo. Claro que eran cuatro de ellos, peligrosamente armados, claramente enfurecidos y con muy sanguinarias intenciones hacia él, pero no había necesidad de derramar sangre esa noche. Desarmar y neutralizar, esto era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Los amenazantes _Zábraks_ se detuvieron a una distancia suficiente para permanecer fuera del rango de la hoja del sable de luz, mirando intensamente al Jedi, pero sin mostrar señales de atacar o de retirarse. Era obvio que habían llegado a un punto muerto. Tendría que manejar la situación de modo diferente. Apagando su sable de luz y enganchándolo a su cinturón, Luke se preparó en posición de combate. Inmediatamente los aliens se abalanzaron hacia él, gritando enfurecidos, las _vibronavajas_ listas en sus manos. Llamando a la Fuerza para fortalecer sus habilidades y su fuerza física, Luke se enfrentó a sus oponentes. Los _Zábraks_ eran ágiles y rápidos pero, aunque la adrenalina de la pelea les había ya quitado cualquier residuo tóxico previamente producido por su abundante consumo de alcohol, éstos no podían competir con los reflejos de un Jedi. La combinación de su entrenamiento militar, con sus habilidades de Jedi y algunos trucos que Mara Jade le había enseñado, había hecho de Luke un poderoso contrincante al luchar en combate mano a mano; y le tomó poco tiempo el neutralizar a sus temerarios enemigos. Se movió rápida y eficientemente, haciendo daño con cada golpe.

El primer _Zábrak_ fue neutralizado inmediatamente después de que todo comenzó, se vio desarmado cuando el Jedi le asió de la muñeca, girándola hasta que ésta tronó – la _vibronavaja_ cayendo indefensa al suelo. Usando la inercia del movimiento, el Jedi volteó con un giro rápido al alienígena haciéndolo aterrizar de golpe sobre su espalda, éste último aullando de dolor por su fracturada mano. El segundo _Zábrak_ cayó segundos después, al recibir un poderoso golpe proveniente del talón del Jedi justo en su rodilla izquierda, que también la hizo tronar, seguido de un preciso golpe con el codo justo en la cara que le noqueó; al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, Luke evadió dos amenazantes hojas de navaja que zumbaron muy cerca de su cara y abdomen. Inmediatamente después de esto, el Jedi alejó a uno de sus contrincantes con una poderosa patada lateral. Esto le dio espacio para acabar con el tercer enemigo, que cayó bajo una ráfaga de golpes en el torso que finalizó en un quirúrgico golpe en la garganta. Privado de aire por unos instantes, el _Zábrak_ número tres colapsó en el piso, quedándose allí. Finalmente, el cuarto oponente obtuvo una poderosa patada giratoria en la cabeza que lo envió a la lona aparatosamente. Todos los enemigos fueron neutralizados en pocos momentos.

Después de pocos minutos la pelea había terminado. El pendenciero grupo postrado sobre el piso, inconsciente. Siendo las únicas bajas de la noche.

Han se encontró con Luke en el centro de la habitación. Al mirar a su alrededor se percató de que el lugar era un desastre. “Tanto por querer autenticidad _Coreliana_ … es una verdadera lástima.” Murmuró Han con cierta desilusión, “Gracias al _gatillo-flojo_ de nuestros _amigos_.” finalizó gesturizando hacia los caídos aliens. Luke le sonrió levemente mostrando solidaridad.

Un gran silencio se cernía sobre el establecimiento… Cuando los comensales se dieron finalmente cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido, en unísono comenzaron a vitorear a sus salvadores, jubilosos de tener una gran anécdota que contar a sus familiares y amigos sobre sus escapadas al Nivel 24. Pocos momentos después la _Fuerza de Seguridad de_ _Coruscant_ arribó a la escena y tomó bajo custodia a los revoltosos. Conformes con tomar las declaraciones de los dos héroes de guerra, la _FSC_ se retiró poco después, dejando el lugar libre de mafiosos para que todos pudiesen regresar a su entretenimiento. El propietario de _El Coreliano Vagabundo_ no permitió que sus benefactores se marchasen, y como muestra de su gratitud les provisionó con todavía más comida y alcohol para celebrar su victoria. Todos en el recinto parecían querer mostrar su gratitud y admiración, invitando tragos a los atónitos héroes, además de unirse a la celebración. La vitalidad de la noche se mantuvo llena de bebidas y música, para mucho más tarde comenzar a amainarse al ritmo de canciones tradicionales _Corelianas_ , a las que todos cantaban al unísono. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de irse, Han salió del pub todavía cantando algunas de las viejas canciones.

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando Han y Luke llegaron a su complejo de apartamentos. Han no estaba en condiciones de hacer el recorrido hasta su casa por si solo. El Jedi pacientemente le escoltó, suavemente guiando al _Coreliano_ del brazo.

“ _Chico_ , tengo que decirte que ¡esta fue una gran noche!” exclamó Han, arrastrando un poco las palabras. Su voz algo subida de volumen, incapaz de contener su genuina algarabía. “Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.”

“Ni yo, Han.” Respondió Luke sinceramente, manteniendo la voz baja. ¡No necesitaban despertar a todos los vecinos! “Y a decir verdad ¡creo que no había tomado tanto en toda mi vida!” declaró el Jedi bajando la voz un poco más, “Ni siquiera cuando pasaba tiempo con los _Rogues_!” terminó, incapaz de contener la risa, mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de mantener a su amigo caminando en línea recta.

Han rio entusiasmadamente, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo algo ruidoso, trató de imitar a su Jedi amigo bajando la voz también. Tuvo que admitir que la temeridad de los pilotos del _Escuadrón Rogue_ era bien conocida por hacerse presente tanto en el calor de cualquier batalla, como en los rincones de cualquier cantina en la Galaxia. “Amigo mío… Cuando se trata de tomar… ¡Los _Rogues_ son unos verdaderos maestros!”, agregó sin dejar de arrastrar un poco las frases.

Luke rio todavía más al escuchar la declaración de su amigo, y no pudo evitar el pensar en Wedge, Jensen, Robbie y el resto de sus amigos en el _Escuadrón Rogue_. Ese escuadrón de élite de cazas X-Wing, que él había fundado y comandado por muchos años. Esos habían sido buenos tiempos… Un montón de jovenzuelos viviendo al filo de la navaja, a toda velocidad… Durante tiempos de mucho peligro y de gran adversidad e incertidumbre, pero permeados de camaradería, de deberes honrados y fe ciega. Luke se sentía agradecido de haberlo sobrevivido todo, y de que los miembros restantes serían sus amigos de por vida.

Después de lo que pareció una larga y sinuosa caminata, finalmente arribaron al apartamento de Han. Justo en la puerta, el _Coreliano_ se volvió hacia su amigo, “Gracias _Chico_ , por acompañarme hasta mi puerta… y asegurarte de que llegara a salvo.” El ex contrabandista se escuchaba ya cansado.

“Gracias a _ti_ , Han… por _todo_.” Luke le dio a su amigo un abrazo afectuoso. Han regresó el abrazo, recargándose pesadamente sobre los hombros de Luke. Al sentir el peso muerto de su amigo, el Jedi lo tomó de los brazos y le empujó hacia la puerta, “Han ¡No te duermas!” le urgió.

“¿Qué?... ¡Oh!... Sí, claro… ¡No me estoy durmiendo!” Han se quejó, arrastrando _casualmente_ las palabras.

El _Coreliano_ hizo varios intentos antes de ingresar el código correcto en el panel de la puerta. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, y Han la cruzó, Luke se volvió en dirección hacia su propio hogar.

Después de los excesos de esa noche, tenía que admitir que él mismo se sentía un poco tambaleante. Y se dio cuenta que no solamente Han se encontraba en un estado inconveniente. El ser un Jedi le daba una resistencia increíble, pero ¿Exactamente en qué momento de la velada había perdido el control de su ingesta alcohólica? En ese momento esta premisa permanecía siendo un misterio para él. No estaba siquiera seguro de contar con la claridad mental para expulsar de su cuerpo el exceso de alcohol usando la Fuerza. Tras una breve y mareada deliberación, decidió que dejaría que el exceso se desvaneciera de forma natural.

A pesar de su mareo, Luke podía darse cuenta de que algo dentro de él había cambiado… Algo que su embriagado estado no le permitía identificar claramente. Pero en su mente no quedaba duda de que esa noche había sido catártica.

Cuando Luke llegó a su apartamento, entró tropezando un poco. R2-D2 pitó dudosamente al apreciar el estado de su amo. Luke se desvistió de camino a su dormitorio, dejando un rastro de ropa tras él. El quitarse las botas mientras caminaba, probó ser bastante complicado, pero logró hacer el recorrido y llegar al dormitorio en una pieza. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, despatarrado boca abajo. Quedándose dormido rápidamente.

Esa noche de juerga le había dado mucho más de lo que él había esperado.

 

 

 

 FIN


End file.
